phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr (Aura)
Description Zephyr or otherwise known as the Speed Aura is known to increase the speed qualities and the reflex qualities of the Pokemon. This aura’s color is usually a blue color. It will only go over the Pokemon’s body but it makes all the moves go a lot faster and all downgrades in speed that are caused by the opponent are semi useless against the Pokemon who has this aura. It increases the speed steadily with each level and the reflexes go up as well. At level twenty this aura puts a strain on the Pokemon when it’s on but the Pokemon can easily dodge the opponent for the most part if the attack isn’t a homing in one. Pokemon who have this aura also increases the potentiality of all first-strike-moves (Any move that will generally strike first and makes the Pokemon go faster than the other one for a short time) making these moves to always go faster than non-aura influenced speed moves. The Pokemon at level twenty will become a blur to the other Pokemon and when it is used in tandem with the Neria or Kesiae it helps out both of those auras but it puts a major strain on the Pokemon who uses either of those with Zephyr like the rest of any being put together is a major strain. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Gale (Aura level gained: 1) (Boosts the Pokemon speed by 1.2 times or their moves by that much.)(Makes them almost always go faster unless the other opponent also has an aura.) * Katabatic (Aura Level Gained: 4) (An aura based attack that allows the Pokemon to dash right into the enemy going much faster than the other Pokemon no matter what. Through it’s not all that strong.)(Attack power: 40)(Accuracy: 100) * Valliesan (Aura Level gained: 8) (An even stronger version of Katabatic and much faster version which will always make it hit and go much faster than Katabatic if that is used and will strike harder.)(Attack power: 60) (This aura move increases the speed of the allied Pokemon around this one or the Pokemon who uses it itself.)(Accuracy: 100) * Hyasie (Aura Level gained: 10)(Makes the enemy move much slower by ½ the speed without an aura on them or about a reduction of 25% in their speed making them easier to hit.) * Meviaseas (Aura Level gained: 15) (Makes the Pokemon’s speed get a boost of by 3 times the usual making them a blur and hard to follow and this can make it so they can dodge the unavoidable moves except for those that are aura influenced or aura based but they can sometimes except from those as well.) * Dragavas (Aura Level gained: 17) (Attack Power: 100)(Accuracy: 90)(An upgraded version of Katabatic and Valliesan.)(The Pokemon moves in a lightning quick speed pushing past the usual speed barrier aside and can control it very well.)(It cannot be avoided easily.) * Yaresias (Aura Level gained: 20) (An upgraded version of Hyasie and in which makes all Pokemon without auras exceptionally slow and the Pokemon with auras slower than they would be.) Category:Aura